


Yet Another Movie

by whosCas (EyeofOrion)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeofOrion/pseuds/whosCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Movie

Sam supposed he’d known, from the first time his brother had walked stiffly out of the cold bedroom that still smelled like death, shirt still tattered and soaked through with blood, and followed closely by Crowley, looking shifty as ever – perhaps shiftier than ever. He’d known, when Dean had continued to forgo food, especially foods he’d previously relished; when he’d scratched absently at his chest below his left collarbone; when he’d said precious few words at seeing the little brother who damn near sold his soul to bring him back, _again_ , even after everything that last time had brought. When the blood that leaked from Dean’s wounds did not bring with it the familiar ferrous tang.

Sam had known, really, when Dean had been far more efficient on hunts than he should have been, even for Dean; even for Dean hopped up on the Mark. When he retained the chiselled coldness that the Mark had brought, but no longer any trace of misery about it. It was a fact; a piece of him no colder than the rest. Sam had known when the Blade wasn’t an addiction – a sordid lover – anymore, but an old friend. It wasn’t dependency anymore; more like symbiosis.

So, really, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when the little girl he had just saved from a rogue Shifter looked up solemnly into his face and told him what he already knew.

“Your brother smells like matches.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from “[Yet Another Movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0V0ytn8AL8)” - Pink Floyd


End file.
